Summer Camp
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The girls are off to camp for the summer and the Marauders want to go too. Bad news is, it's a girls only kind of camp.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Camp

Summary: The girls are off to camp for the summer and the Marauders want to go too. Bad news is, it's a girls only kind of camp.

A/n I figured I could do this as a longish-but-not-very-longish kind of fic. Plus I have a long one-shot for Sirius in mind that I'll probably work on later.

Chapter 1

The girls were packing for their summer trip. They had decided to go to camp, as they had done as children. Gen was not too fond on the idea, but, as Lily pointed out, they would be far away from the Marauders.

"Are you planning on staying for three weeks, or the rest of your life?" Lily groaned as she sat on Celeste's trunk to shut it. Celeste just glared at her.

The unmistakable sound of someone Apparating sent the girls flying for cover. Usually, it was James or Sirius, and, usually, they made an attempt to land on someone.

It was James. Luckily Lily had moved, or else he would be sitting on her and not her bed. "Where you going?" he asked sweetly.

"Far away from you." Gen replied.

James pouted. "Why? What did I do?" he asked.

"Well, you and Sirius." Lily muttered.

"Where you going?" James asked again, trying to be cute.

"Camp, if you must know."

"Can I go?"

The girls glanced at each other. "No, James. You can't go. Sorry, mate." Gen sighed.

James looked affronted and took this as a personal insult. "Fine, then. I didn't want to go to crummy camp."

"James, it's a girls-only kind of camp."

James grinned. "I could be a girl. I have been a girl, remember? I made a good girl."

The girls laughed. James, still grumbling, took his leave. "It would be kind of fun with him and Sirius there, don't you think?" Marci asked.

"Not at all." Celeste replied.

James, however, had a plan of getting into that camp, even if it meant getting the girls in trouble. And he ran it by the other Marauders. Remus was completely against it, refusing to take any part, but, the other three convinced him to go with them.

"If the girls catch us, we're dead." Remus groaned.

"Well, myself and James. And maybe Peter. But we all know they'd never bring any harm to you, Moony." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, Gen would never allow harm to befall you." James said, sounding muffled and cramped.

The Marauders had crammed themselves into over-sized duffel bags and were in the luggage part of the bus when Sirius realized something. "You know, Peter and I could've gotten into a pet carrier or something."

"Too late now." James replied.

The ride was long and bumpy. And bathroom breaks were out of the option. When they finally arrived, they were carried to the girls' cabin and tossed onto the floor.

"I get top bunk!"

"I want top bunk!"

They heard the girls squeal. Lily, however, had gone to examine the bags. "These aren't ours."

"Actually, yeah, we are." James muttered.

"Oh, no." Gen groaned as the boys unzipped the bags.

"My legs are cramped." Peter whined. "Where's the bathroom?"

Remus grinned sheepishly. "It was James's idea, so, don't kill me. Kill James."

"OK." Gen smiled.

A/n

Ah, leaving with a cliffy as to what to do with the boys. MWHAHAHA! I say we make them do... bum bum buuuum... CRAFTS!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp

A/n Wow, thanks for all the feedback, guys. I really appreciate it. :)

Chapter 2

The girls were up bright and early the next morning after a good night sleep in the bunk beds. The boys, however, woke up tired and stiff from sleeping on the floor. Gen had offered to share her bed with either James or Remus, but they insisted on toughing it out.

The girls had an archery class they needed to attend, so the boys were left alone. "So, this is boring." Sirius yawned, stretching out on Gen's bed.

"Hey, the girls are having fun." Remus pointed out, yawning.

"True. Say, couldn't James, myself, and Peter run around in our animal forms?"

"Yeah... as long as you don't get the girls in trouble." Remus muttered.

So, a little while later, a stag, rat, and dog bounded out of the cabin, leaving poor old Moony by himself. They found the archery field, and the girls.

"Wish that was Sirius." Gen muttered, angrily shooting an arrow and missing by several feet.

"Wow, Gen. That was bad. And, really, don't be so hard on him." Marci sighed.

Just then, a shaggy black dog came bounding from behind the trees and landed on Gen, barking happily. She was taking another shot and her arrow went flying, just barely missing James.

All the other girls on the field began cooing over Sirius and scratching him under the chin.

"Sirius, you mangy little bugger, get off of me!" Gen shrieked.

He barked and raced off to the cabin, followed by James and Peter. "Sirius, you moron! You're going to get us in trouble." James laughed as they snuck in, waking Remus.

"What did you do?" he groaned.

"Nothing." Sirius muttered.

The four girls headed back to the cabin, Gen immediately heading towards the bathroom to clean up. "Sirius, you do know you've just ruined this for the rest of the boys?" Lily asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not going to rat us out, are you? No offense, Peter."

"No, but, you're going to do arts and crafts. You're going to love it. And you're going to be dressed as girls. All four of you."

"NOOOOO!" Sirius howled.

"You deserve it." Lily snapped.

Sirius fought tooth and nail against Lily and Celeste, who were trying to get him dressed and ready for the whole camp experience. James and Peter were no trouble, both a bit frightened of the girls and they both figured no one they knew would come within miles of the camp.

Remus and Gen stared each other down. He didn't want to be a girl, and she knew it. She didn't want to dress him up either, and he knew it.

"Won't we look a bit silly?" Sirius asked, spitting as Lily put lipstick on him.

"Yeah." Marci giggled. "Sirius, you've got great legs, by the way."

"It's not in my gender designation to be a girl!" Sirius sniffled.

"I'm pretty!" James grinned, looking in the mirror.

"Yes, you are, James. Erm, what should we call you guys, anyway?" Gen asked. Remus was firm in his decision not to be a girl, so, Lily had taken over him. He wasn't putting up a struggle, though.

"Call James 'Jamie'. Peter, I think, should be 'Patsy' or something short like that. You two," Lily pointed at Sirius and Remus, "are going to be the tough ones. 'Siri' and 'Remmy' could work, as long as no one asks."

So, the boys looking like they were heading to the gallows, were marched to the arts and crafts building.

A/n

Aw, poor guys. So, next chapter shall be the dreaded crafts.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Camp

A/n You guys crack me up. Of course I'll update, just probably not as soon as you were hoping.

Chapter 3

Sirius was actually good at making lanyards, even though he said it sucked. Majorly. James, bored, was throwing beads at unsuspecting people. Peter was doing a good job with the modeling clay. Remus was arguing about how he didn't like crafts.

"Aw, stop whining, Remmy." Lily grinned.

None of the girls were doing anything. They were talking to themselves, oblivious to the fact that they were supposed to be doing something.

"Bye, guys."

"Yeah, see ya later."

The girls, giggling to themselves, made their leave with James shouting after them, "WHERE YA GOING!"

"They... they left us." Remus whimpered. Here he was, in a girl camp, with only the boys, and the girls, too, he supposed, as company, and the girls deserted him.

"That's so not fair!"

"Well, we'll just have to follow them, won't we?" Sirius smirked. The four of them headed out of the small building and found the girls sitting near the lake, contemplating jumping in.

"Here, let's solve their problem." Sirius grinned, shoving Lily into the lake.

"Sirius, you idiot!" she shrieked.

He grinned. "Couldn't help myself."

"I'll help you." Gen threatened.

Sirius smirked. Maybe this camp wasn't as bad as he thought. Making sure there were no giant squids, he jumped into the lake.

"Sirius, that was mean." James called.

"Yeah, well, I'm mean. So sue me."

"The girls are never going to speak to you again, you realize that, don't you?" Remus asked.

"They'll get over it." Sirius smirked.

A/n

Oh, the things I think I'll do with this. Let's see. There's boat races, sneaking out for a concert, among other things. Which do you think I should do first? Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up next chapter. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Camp

A/n Huzzah! Mama said we can hit WalMart tonight at midnight, so, to keep myself occupied, I think I'll be working on this and maybe a couple of others. If I don't leave her alone, I won't get to go, so, you guys get lots of me! YAY! Lol, but, anyway, BOAT RACES!

Chapter 4

The boys had actually started to behave over the past couple of days and the girls were finding this to be boring. So, they made a proposition.

"Hey, guys. How about a little friendly boat race?" Lily smiled. "Well, a canoe race, really. The only motorboat around here is used for emergencies only."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "What's in it for us?"

"Well, if you guys win, then we'll let you spend one night as guys again."

"And if we lose?"

"Then you have to stay girls that one night." Lily smirked.

The boys, figuring they didn't have anything to lose, agreed. That is, until they got to the lake and didn't realize that they had no idea how they were supposed to get the canoe to move.

"How's this thing work, anyway?" James asked.

"Figure it out yourself." Gen smirked.

And they're off!

The girls were nearly a quarter of the way across the lake, rowing lazily, when the boys finally figured out what they were supposed to do. It was a few more minutes later when they realized they were only rowing in slow, unsure circles.

"Ah, this is getting us nowhere." James muttered, diving into the lake. The other boys followed his lead and soon, they had caught up with the girls, except they were pushing the canoe along instead of rowing it.

"Oh, my god! No fair, that's totally cheating!"

"Hey, you didn't say we had to be IN the canoe!" Remus called back, grinning.

"Hmm, he's right. We didn't." Marci sighed.

The boys won by a long shot. The girls, defeated, rowed into shore and, huffing angrily, they headed down the path back to their cabin. What cheered them up was a package from Lily and Marci's mothers. Lily's mum had sent loads of sweets, which were immediately hidden away from the boys. Marci's mum sent eight tickets to a concert they had all really wanted to go to. She had also included a note, saying that Marci had told her that the boys had snuck in, and to take them, too.

"Alright!" Gen squealed, hopping up and down in excitement, clinging to her ticket.

Celeste, on the lookout, shouted that the boys were coming. The candy and tickets were hidden and the girls started to sulk.

"Sorry, ladies. But, I couldn't let you win." Sirius grinned. "No hard feelings?"

"Hmph."

"Yeah, we're so mad at you guys for cheating, we probably shouldn't take you with us when we sneak out tonight." Lily pouted.

"Sneaking out? I'm all for it. Where are we going?"

"Yeah, give us another chance? Please?" Remus asked.

"Well..." Gen began. "Well, see, first, you gotta do something for us."

A/n

Aha! I love cliffhangers, in case you haven't noticed. Any particular concert you want them to go to? I was thinking Def Leppard meself.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Camp

A/n Ooh, yeah. Totally forgot about the annoying singing of campfire songs. We must have that. As long as it isn't that Spongebob song. It makes my ears bleed.

Chapter 5

"What do you want us to do?" James asked, kind of fearing what Gen would answer.

"Well, you have to come up with our excuses to ditch those lame campfire songs. And nothing stupid, like we were bitten by rabid gerbils, either."

"Done, and done." Sirius grinned. "Now, let's sneak out!"

Of course the boys had no plans on getting the girls out of the campfire songs. They were just glad for the freedom of getting out of the girl costumes for a couple of hours.

"Lines, lines, everywhere lines." Sirius hummed a little while later as they stood in the line to get in to the concert.

There was no problem getting out of the camp. Getting in would be the tough part, but they'd think about that later.

"Yes, Sirius, lines." Gen sighed. "Do you have a problem with lines?"

"Why, actually, yes I do."

Gen stared and edged closer to Remus. "He's being weird again." she muttered.

"Tell me when he's not weird."

They both snickered as Sirius gave them a dirty look.

"I don't know why we're bringing Sirius." Lily muttered. "He doesn't know how to behave."

"Neither do you!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Actually, yeah. My mum taught me manners."

The girls giggled and raced inside. The boys, grumbling, followed. "The only reason you girls wanted to come was to swoon over the lead singer." James pointed out.

"And your point would be...?" Gen asked.

"I wanna be swooned over." James pouted.

"James, sweetie, you're not swoon-worthy." Gen said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're just giggle-and-sigh worthy." Marci giggled.

James frowned. He, the great James Potter, was not swoon-worthy? How was that? And when did that happen?

"BUT! We still love you anyway." the girls squealed.

"Yes! I'm loved! Goooo me!"

"What about me?" Sirius pouted.

"Here we go again." Gen groaned.

Once the concert was over, they decided they had enough time to goof off a little bit more before heading back to the campgrounds. So, they headed to the nearest shopping center and hijacked a couple of shopping carts.

"And what are we going to do with these?" James asked.

"Why, Mister Potter, you and I will play chicken, of course." Lily grinned.

"What's in it for me?" James asked, climbing into the buggy with a little help from Sirius.

"Well, see, if Lily wins, you have to leave her alone for this entire camp experience. If you win, she'll snog you." Gen smiled.

"I like that... so... how do we play?"

"Well, we're going to push these carts towards the curb. Person who bails out, loses. If no one bails, person who goes the shortest distance, loses."

Neither bailed. But James flew the farthest and wound up stuck in a tree. "I'm stuck in a tree!" he whined. "But I get to snog Lily, so, it's all good!"

Gen laughed and helped Lily to her feet. "You promised him you would."

"I know." she grinned, wiping dirt off of her clothes. "But we really need to get back now."

"True. Come on, guys. Let's head back." Gen called, now pulling James out of the tree by his foot.

They made it back to the camp safely and without getting caught, shocked that no one noticed they were gone.

A/n

Whee! James got stuck in a tree. Should've left him there, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Camp

A/n OK, so no one has a spaz attack and kills me, there shall be some love-y romanceness in this chapter. YAY!

Chapter 6

Celeste and Marci headed inside the cabin as soon as they got back, both ready for bed. Peter muttered something about taking a shower, so he, too headed off. Which left Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Gen.

"So, we're not tired... you're not tired... what are we going to do?" James asked, sort of hopefully.

"Well, there's always hide-and-seek." Gen smirked. Sure, it was a baby game, but at least James and Sirius wouldn't know how to play. And if everything went right, James and Sirius would be stuck out in the cold, dark night by themselves while everyone else slept peacefully.

"Sure." James shrugged. So the girls explained the rules and Sirius was picked as the seeker.

Snickering, the four ran off into separate directions while Sirius counted.

Gen, giggling, tried to hide behind a large oak tree, which Remus had also decided to use as his hiding spot. They accidentally ran into each other and both screamed. Then, in an effort to make sure Sirius wouldn't hear, the clamped their hands around the other's mouth.

"Remus?"

"Gen? God, take all the good spots, why don't you?"

She giggled. "Hey, Sirius won't find us. Relax."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, he's Sirius."

He laughed, figuring she was right. But within five minutes' time, Sirius was in that general area, calling to them, asking them to come out of their hiding places, and shouting how this wasn't funny anymore.

Gen and Remus crouched down, hiding and trying not to laugh out loud. Her fingers brushed against his. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or not. "Remus?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Should we make a run for it?"

"No, I think we're fine right here." he muttered. They watched as Sirius groaned and headed off in another direction.

She looked a bit nervous in the moonlight and he couldn't figure out why.

Lily and James, however, were taking advantage of the time away from everyone else and she, a bit willingly, was letting him have that snog he won. "You know, I have to get this out. It doesn't feel right. I cheated in that game, Lily. I'm sorry."

She glared. "How could you?"

James muttered something as she continued to glare. "Please forgive me? I was honest!" he pointed out.

She sighed and ruffled his hair, making it look more messy. Saying nothing, she stood up and headed back to the girls' cabin. She ran into Sirius and told him where James was hiding.

"You seen Gen? Or Remus? I can't find them."

"They're probably back at the cabin." she yawned.

"Nope, just checked."

"Well, they can't've gotten far." Lily mused. "They'll show up."

Sirius muttered something which sounded a bit like, "Yeah, in a compromising position, probably."

Lily sighed. "Want me to help you find them?"

"Please."

She set off, grumbling about how she wasn't going to get enough sleep that night. "There you two are!" she exclaimed upon finding them. "Now I can get to bed."

Gen pulled her hand away from Remus's and they headed aback towards the cabin, laughing as they spotted Sirius and James arguing over whether or not James was it.

"Game's canceled, boys. Sorry." Gen smiled.

A/n

So, there you go. How's about some spooky stories next chapter? Get your flashlights, folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Camp

A/n Yay with the not murder! And for spooky stories, and for Snape! MWHAHAHA!

Chapter 7

Celeste and Marci wanted to know the details of the game that they had missed, fussing that, if they had been informed that there would be a hide-and-seek game played, they would have stayed awake and joined in.

"Nothing." Gen and Lily said together, sheepishly.

Celeste glanced over to Marci. "Yeah, right. I think something did happen. Let's see. Lily probably ran off with James, who she has recently started crushing on. And Gen, you got stuck with Remus, right? I mean, you have had a thing for him since, what, fifth year?"

"Fourth." Gen muttered, blushing slightly.

Celeste squealed in actually succeeding in making Gen blush while Lily and Marci just gave her sympathetic looks and smiled.

To change the subject of her affection, Gen quickly asked, "Where are those boys of ours, anyway?"

"Our girls now." Lily giggled. "And they're out, goofing. Naturally."

Sirius and James had strolled down to the road and were waving and giggling and pointed at anyone who walked or drove past. Remus and Peter wanted no part in this, so, they were off roaming, trying to think of ways to ditch the girl act without hurting the real girls' feelings.

Sirius and James didn't hear the girls sneaking up on them, but they did notice Snape heading off down the road. With a girly shriek of terror, Sirius took off running and ran into Celeste, knocking them both over. "Ow, my spine." Sirius groaned.

"RUN! IT'S SNAPE!" James shouted, running off as fast as he could.

"Wow, he'd be great in Muggle track. Just threaten him with Snape and off he goes." Marci giggled.

The five contemplated on whether or not to go looking for James. Figuring he'd be OK for the time being, they headed off to watch some of the campers practice for a play.

"This is dumb. How would you do a play without boys?" Celeste hissed softly, so the director didn't hear her.

"Well, in Shakespearean time, it was all boys." Lily shrugged.

They finally found James, Remus, and Peter as the sun was going down. Spotting the counselors carrying firewood, the girls groaned.

"What's going on?" James asked curiously.

"Well, either campfire songs or scary stories, both of which are completely lame." Marci sighed.

"And three times as lame when you do them back-to-back." Lily put in.

Unfortunately, they were spotted and drug, protesting, to the campfire. "I don't wanna!" Gen whined. "Noooo!"

She pouted and refused to have anything to do with the stories or sing-a-long. Neither did any of the others, agreeing that the story of werewolves was not as good as they figured, seeing as how they knew their own personal werewolf.

Gen caught Lily grinning at the climax of the so-called "scary story". "What?" she mouthed.

Lily continued to grin, yet looked away.

Gen shook her head, then realized that Lily was grinning at. Remus, sitting next to her, was holding her hand softly, trying to keep it hidden from the other guys. She giggled and took her hand back. Boys were too much sometimes.

A/n

Aw, cuddly. Well, welly, well. What shall they do next? Possibly hi-jack the motorboat for jet-skiing?


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Camp

A/n OK, I shall take the hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more, say no more hint.

And, yes, sorry. It is a Muggle camp. Forgive me for not mentioning.

Chapter 8

The older campers were allowed to go to the beach near the camp one day, and the girls, purposely not mentioning it to the boys, took their leave.

Celeste and Marci worked on their tans while Gen and Lily practiced their volleyball on the near-deserted beach. Even though she was great at Quidditch, Gen sucked majorly at volleyball.

"Damn, give me a broomstick. Wouldn't it be easier?" she muttered.

Lily laughed at her. "Yeah and think of what the Muggles would say. And, besides, can't rely on broomsticks forever, can you?"

"Why, yes, actually. I could."

"Oh, great." Celeste groaned. "Leave it to them." She was looking towards the pier, where three of the four Marauders were whooping and jeering over something. "What are they doing, anyway?"

Then, they heard James. "OUT OF MY WAY! I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE! I DON'T THINK I EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"

In unison, the four girls smacked themselves on the forehead with the palms of their hands. "Where on earth..?"

"Probably stole it." Gen muttered.

But, since their curiosity got the best of them, they made their way to the other boys. "And who says you can be boys?" Celeste asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." they each pointed at a different Marauder, then, together, pointed towards James.

"Figures." Lily sighed.

"OK, I'M BORED NOW!"

"Gen, go save James."

"Why do I always have to be the one to get James out of situations like this?" she sighed.

Sirius laughed. "Because if you don't, he'll just be stuck out there."

"Good, let's leave him." The girls started to walk off, silently counting. Three... two... one...

"We're sorry!"

"Gets them every time." Lily grinned.

"We'll forgive you." Gen sighed. "We have to, don't we?"

"Yes." Remus smiled. "Because I said so."

"Fine, but we're not saving James."

"GUYS! I'M GETTING ALL PRUNY!"

The girls continued to laugh as James shouted that it was not funny. "James, you moron."

It was then that Sirius seized Gen and tossed her into the water. "SIRIUS BLACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shrieked, spitting water.

James snickered, so she shoved him off of the jet ski. They just couldn't seem to stop laughing at each other. Even after they got out of the water, they were still laughing.

"Say, Gen. You looked fairly skilled handling one of those things. Can you show me how?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"Nope." she smirked, knowing what he was up to.

"What about me?" Gen sized up Remus, figuring he would probably be the most behaved.

"Fine." she replied, off-handedly.

The next thing she knew, she was shouting at Remus, wrecked on a small island. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Remus tried to look innocent and failed. Gen huffed angrily and sat in the shade of the nearest tree, her arms folded across her chest and fuming.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. She ignored. He sighed and said, "Look, I just wanted to talk without the boys barging in and the girls giggling and cooing at us."

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Talk."

A/n

AHAHAHA! Cliffies are great, aren't they?


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Camp

A/n Ah, only part right, I'm afraid. Only partly. Your Inner Eye isn't completely 20-20. Everyone knows Gen is bi-polar. (Glances around at reviewers) Er, right? James got mauled by traveling penguins from the south of France.

Chapter 9

Sirius and James, ever the geniuses, were trying to think of a way to get Gen and Remus off their little island. "Shall we Summon them?" James asked, drawing little details in the sand.

Lily literally put her foot down, telling them there was no way they were going to summon anything. "They're too far off, and, besides, you'd probably summon the wrong thing."

"We'd get it right, eventually." Sirius muttered.

The girls seemed to disagree with the attempted rescue. "Just leave them be, for goodness sake!" Celeste fumed.

"I don't trust Gen!" Sirius pouted.

"You're just mad because it's not you." Marci smirked.

Sirius frowned. She had him, there. She continued to smirk, knowing she had struck a nerve.

That is, until Peter spoke up. "Why not just get another jet ski, or something?"

"Wormtail, I know I don't say it often, but, you're a genius!" Sirius grinned, clapping him on the back.

Ten minutes later, they were arguing over who would head off in the rescue, Sirius demanding he was the one to go.

Eventually, it was settled that James would go. "Here I come, to save the day again." he sang, riding the jet ski off towards the small island.

Meanwhile, Gen was still angry at Remus. "So, you wanted alone time with me? Well, couldn't you have just stunned everyone else? Be a bit easier than this, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But it would've taken longer." Remus shrugged.

Gen stared, not believing what she was hearing. "You're starting to scare me, Remus." she said.

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Nope."

She giggled. "Wanted to talk, but, I'm doing all the talking, aren't I? Or are you tongue-tied?" He shrugged. "Come on. You used to be able to talk to me."

"I know." he sighed.

"Come here." she said, giving him a hug. "Now, what's your problem? You can tell me. I'm not one of those girls who'll tell everyone."

He leaned down and brushed a quick kiss against her lips just as James crashed onto the shore. The two jumped apart quickly, but James smirked, knowing he now had blackmail to hold over their heads.

A/n

James, you're so evil! Evil James! But adorable and we all love you.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Camp

A/n I... don't know... RUN! PETER HAS PROVEN TO BE A GENIUS! (Jumps out of the nearest window) Ow, my spleen!

Chapter 10

Gen was livid. James, one of her most dear friends in the world, was holding blackmail over her head. "What are we going to do? You know he'll blab!" Remus hissed, looking slightly ill.

"Hmm, I think... I have a plan." Gen smirked. "See you later!" She headed down the path and off towards the woods where no one would see her and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey.

James was speaking with Peter and Sirius, getting ready to tell all. "Say, you guys, you'll never guess -- "

"Aha, James, my dear, sweet friend, would you care to come with me for a second?" Gen asked sweetly, cutting him off.

"Uh... sure..."

The two headed off somewhere secluded. "So, James, want a drink?"

"What are you up to?" he asked, staring. Knowing Gen, she was up to something big and he was not sure he could trust her.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to chat."

He grinned, figuring out what she had planned. "Wouldn't a memory charm be better?" he asked.

"I'm terrible at memory charms, you know that." she hissed. "Please, James? You promised me you wouldn't tell."

"I did no such thing." he grinned, figuring if she disagreed, he could pull his own memory charm.

"You gave me your word as a gentleman!" she growled. "Never go back on your word, Potter."

"Or?" She pouted, and he laughed at her. "Gen, you look so funny when you do that. My mum always said my face would get stuck like that."

"Mine did, too." she replied.

As they lightened up, they decided to open the Firewhiskey. Needless to say, they got drunk pretty fast. And their drunk singing could be heard before they got anywhere near the cabin.

"Oh, my God. Are they drunk?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Sure sounds like it." Sirius grinned. "Shame I was left out."

James had taken over and was singing: "You know ya can't stop it, so don't rock it. You know you got it. Hey, but are you getting it? Ooh, really gettin' it? Oh, come and get it from me."

Gen joined in at what everyone else supposed was the chorus: "Gimme all of your loving, gimme all that you got. Every bit of your lovin', never wanna stop."

Then, they burst into hysterical laughter and stumbled into the cabin. "Hey, Lily." James muttered.

"Uh, how exactly did you two get some Firewhiskey?" Lily asked, picking up the bottle James dropped.

"And why didn't you share?" Sirius added.

"Because you're ugly!" Gen laughed.

"Yeah!" James said. They went to hi-five each other, missed, fell on the floor of the cabin and passed out.

"What do we do with them?" Marci asked.

"I dunno.. let's go swimming!"

A/n

How mean, leaving them on the floor like that. Sounds like something I'd do. Oh, whoever guesses the name of the song shall get 10 Fanfic Points. Once you get 100, you can cash them in and I'll write a fic for you. Sound nifty?


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Camp

A/n Huzzah! My idea is loved. Celebrate. Do it, do it NOW! Lol, just kidding. Mmm... cookies...

Chapter 11

Gen awoke sometime later to the smell of James's socks. She shrieked, jumped up, staggered drunkenly and fell out of the door at Remus's feet. "Well, nice to see you, too." he said, helping her up.

"Yeah. Nice." she grumbled, dusting herself off.

"We figured you two would never get up. What proved us wrong?"

"James's feet." she muttered, waving her hand to dismiss the question. "What brought you back? I figured you guys would just leave us there for the rest of the summer."

"Nope, couldn't leave you. Plus, we still have some time here." he replied.

"Really? So I wasn't passed out as long as I thought I was, then?"

He grinned. "No."

"So... what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit?"

"Sure." she shrugged. 

The two walked around the lake twice before he blurted out, "I'm a werewolf."

"Excuse?" Gen asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah." he winced, waiting for her reaction.

"Aw, hell, Remus. I figured it was something more serious, like you're a vampire or something." It was his turn to look at her in confusion. "I mean," she added quickly, "it's not like this isn't serious, but, I can get over it. I actually like werewolves."

He continued to stare as she started to laugh. "Don't laugh at me." he muttered, looking a bit hurt.

"I'm not laughing at you." she smiled. "Well, OK, maybe a little."

He smiled and they walked around the lake once more.

Meanwhile, Sirius was leaning over James, slapping him. "Wake up, Potter."

"But Mummy, I don't wanna go to school." James grumbled.

"James, far be it from me to insult your mother, but, man! I look better than her! Anyway, WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake!" James groaned, curling up in a little ball. "What do you want?" he whined.

"You were trying to tell me something before Gen drug you off yesterday afternoon. What was it?" he asked. James's answer was muffled as his face was pressed against the floor. "Come again?" Sirius asked.

"I saw Gen and Moony snogging."

"WHAT!"

"Mm-hmm." James mumbled, curling up and going back to sleep.

"How could she make out with Moony? Especially when there's always the choice of snogging me?" Sirius grumbled to himself.

A/n

Aw, Siri. Looks like we'll have to find out next chapter why. MWHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 12

Summer Camp

A/n I'm still eating the bribe cookies, mwhahaha!

Chapter 12

The girls scurried around the cabin, looking for things that they had brought with them, and were certain they were probably going to leave behind. Tonight was their last night at camp and they were planning on spending their time like they always did on their last night: packing.

The boys were no where to be found.

"All the more the better." Lily grinned, stretching. "Let's hope they don't turn up in time to leave tomorrow."

"Here, here." Gen grinned, nibbling on her last chocolate frog.

Their dreams were crushed, however, when the three boys came stumbling into the cabin. "Damn, they heard about our plot."

"What plot?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. And where have you four been?" Lily shot back, glaring.

"Nothing." Sirius echoed.

"Right." Gen muttered, fighting off Remus for the last half of the last frog. "It's my frog! Get you own!"

The two bickered over the frog while the others laughed. Finally, Sirius snatched it from them and ate it himself.

"So, Remus, you've got my curiosity peaked. Are you and Miss Moore an item?" James asked, seated on Lily's bed.

Remus seemed to be considering this. "No." he said finally.

"No?" The girls gasped together.

"No." he answered.

"Well, why not?" James asked.

"James, do you have to know everything?"

"Yes, sir, indeed I do." James smirked. "Now, go on. Inform me as to why you are not seeing the lovely Gwendolyn."

Gen, who looked as though she were close to hitting him at mention of her full first name, cocked her head and looked at Remus. "Yes, do inform me as well."

"Well, Sirius and I had a long chat, you see. And he's right. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship over Gen. And I didn't want to harm my friendship with her, either."

Gen, who looked a bit crushed by this response, said nothing. "I think you've done done that, mate." James replied.

"Well, we shall leave you ladies to your packing while we frolic."

"You frolic to your heart's content, then." Gen muttered, tossing a few shirts into her open trunk.

"Wow, Gen. You seem to be taking that quite well." Lily muttered, sitting on her trunk to close it.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Gen shrugged.

"Whatever?" Celeste echoed. "You've fancied Remus since our fifth year."

"FOURTH!" Gen shouted. "Sorry." she murmured.

"It's OK." The other three girls brushed off her anger as they usually did in the past. Though, they realized she was more hurt then she let on.

They continued to pack in silence, until it seemed like everything packed. "That it?" Marci asked, glancing about the clean and nearly empty cabin.

"I guess so." Lily replied.

"Well, that took less time than I expected." Celeste yawned. "So, what do you suppose we do?"

"I dunno. What do you suppose we do?" Gen asked.

"I dunno -- "

"Let's NOT get caught up in this continuous loop, shall we?" Lily asked sweetly, causing the other three to laugh.

"Let's go find the boys." Marci suggested.

"Let's DON'T and say we did." Gen smirked sweetly.

The girls locked the door to the cabin and enjoyed a silent, non-snoring, boyless night. While the boys slept outside.

On the bus ride home the next morning, Lily sat with Gen with James and Remus behind them and Peter and Sirius, and Marci and Celeste, across the aisle. Lily was asleep on Gen's shoulder and James, bored, was kicking the back of their seat. Remus was trying to make small talk with Gen, who was trying to ignore him.

Sirius was throwing paper balls at Gen, who was trying to ignore him, too. Peter was chuckling, not realizing the girls behind them were taping crude signs to his back.

"Lily, wake up. We're almost home." Gen murmured, shaking Lily gently. "You said you were going to stay with me this summer."

"Right, right." Lily yawned, stretching. "Thank you."

"No problem. I could use the company."

"Well, what about us?" James asked, looking as though Gen were being quite rude.

"You're on your own for the rest of the summer." Gen smirked.

A/n

Yes, I did sort of write myself into a corner, there. But I fixed it. And, if you ALL ask me nicely, I'll do a follow-up chapter of a pool party at Gen's.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer Camp

A/n Alright, since you all asked me so kindly, here you go. And bribe brownies and bribe cookies for everyone!

Chapter 13

Celeste and Marci were lounging around beside the pool whilst Gen and Lily were playing a rousing game of Marco Polo. That is, until they heard the Marauders, trying to sneak up on them. "Oh, for the love of God! Get down!" Lily yelped, jumping on Gen and holding her under water while Celeste and Marci hide.

"It's great being a guy again." Sirius sighed happily. "But, I thought I heard the girls."

Gen and Lily found that time appropriate enough to break the surface of the water, Gen coughing and gasping for air. "Uh, yeah, see, Gen? You've got a broken pipe down there. You need to do something about it." Lily lied.

"You tried to kill me!" Gen choked.

"Well, I thought you could hold your breath longer!"

Gen pulled herself out of the pool and sat at the edge, her feet dangling in, still coughing. Sirius sat down next to her and asked, "Aw, Gen. Do you need mouth-to-mouth?"

She groaned and shoved him into the pool.

"Well, fine! I was getting in anyway!"

"Well, good!" Gen giggled. "I'm glad!"

"Well, fine! I'm glad you're glad!"

Gen opened her mouth to reply, but shut it, remembering what Lily said about continuous loops. Instead, she shook her head and headed inside for something to drink.

Hearing a splash, she was really tempted to stay inside. But, since it was her house, and her unofficial party, she peeked outside. Apparently, everyone was having fun without her, so she headed back upstairs to change.

"Hey, where'd Gen run off to?" Sirius asked, attempting to drown Lily until she answered his question.

"I don't know, probably inside!" Lily shouted, taking the chance to hold him under water.

"Thank you!" Sirius grinned. He headed inside, where he found Gen curled up on the couch, watching the television.

"You're getting my floor wet." she fussed before he could say anything.

"Oh, sorry." he said, not sorry at all. "What are you doing in here, by yourself?"

"Well, it looked like you guys were having fun without me, so, here I am, watching a Spanish soap opera, even though I have no idea what they're saying."

"Well, why are you watching it if you don't understand it?"

She shrugged, and replied, "Bored, I guess."

He glanced at her. She had made herself comfortable and was probably not going to budge, no matter what he said. But, he couldn't say he didn't try. "Fine, I'm going back outside, then."

"Fine, go back outside. See what I care."

"Fine, and I'll be sure to enjoy myself."

She shrugged again. "Nothing you says will make me leave this room."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Smart boy." she scoffed.

He grumbled and headed outside. "Well, at least she didn't tell us to leave." James said after Sirius told him what Gen had said.

"Yeah, true." Sirius muttered.

The sun was starting to set, so everyone headed inside, shivering slightly. "Gen, it's cold!" James whined.

"And I'm supposed to do what about it?" she asked sweetly.

She did allow them to spend the night, all eight of them curled up in the living room floor, except James, who claimed the couch, daring anyone to try and take it from him.

One Sirius Black got banished to the hall for starting a late-night pillow fight after everyone else was asleep.

"But Gen! I don't wanna go in the hall!" he whined as she shoved him down the hall.

"Well, I didn't want to be woke up by a pillow to the face!" she shouted.

A/n

Oh, Sirius, will you ever learn?


End file.
